


When Light Meets Darkness

by Cosmogonika



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Arranged Marriage Trope, Confessions, F/M, First Night, Kylo ren is a pompous ass and Rey is so done with him, Light meets darkness, Pervy Kylo, Sexual Tension, an attempt at in-character description, sad kylo, there's more than meets the eye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmogonika/pseuds/Cosmogonika
Summary: A one-shot set up in Diasterisms' wonderful fic Landscape with a blur of conquerors.Set right after The Force Awakens, Rey finds out she is the heir of the Hapan Royal Court, from the Hapes Cluster. To save her people and bring peace to the galaxy, she is forced to marry Kylo Ren, who was crowned Emperor.This is the day of the wedding, were unspeakable things finally end up happening.





	When Light Meets Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [landscape with a blur of conquerors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442951) by [diasterisms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasterisms/pseuds/diasterisms). 



> You can find me on Tumblr [here](http://garden-of-the-black-cat.tumblr.com/)

The wedding day has arrived.

Rey appears in the doorway of the massive celebration hall, where she is to take Kylo for husband. For _husband. Kriff._ Thousands of eyes suddenly turn back at her. She has never felt so nervous. She holds her father’s arm a little too tight. But her minds is elsewhere…it drifts back to the day before, when she and Kylo fought bitterly. The past weeks had been a torment. She had lost her temper and felt guilty after spatting dark words at him; words she didn’t mean. Even is he had been such a jackass to her, she had hurt him, and deeply ; she knew it, by the way he had tried to approach her then, shaking and livid, words dying on his tongue before he could formulate them. He had cast her a sad and almost _desperate_ glance before retreating in his quarters like a wounded animal…

Suddenly, she drifts out of her daydreaming to look at Kylo who is standing before her. She hates to admit it, but he looks as Royal as ever, with his dark hair, piercing brown eyes and pink regal lips.

At her sight, Kylo swallows heavily. So much beauty slightly hidden under that long, embroidered veil, he thinks. Their gaze meet. On his pale face, she reads a mixture of awe, but also, carefully hidden behind his mask, pain. He stands, looking as proud and self-confident as he could ever be, before the thousands of people that are gathered at the ceremony. He knows how to hide his feelings from everyone. Except her. His force signature is transparent and through the force, she feels his utter sadness. She could think it serves him well, after all he has done to her, but the weirdest part is that she doesn’t. She would have preferred not to be the reason of that pain. It means only one thing…he _cares_. And she doesn’t know how to deal with this insane truth.

Her father passes her arm to him. He takes it and she settles herself next to him in silence, not daring to look at him anymore. Both of them vaguely listen to the priest’s word, his eyes sometimes wandering over her, trying to catch her gaze again.

For protocol, she knows Kylo has to kiss her. As they exchange their rings, he doesn’t let her hand go, and keeps it in his. He lowers his gaze towards her and it is so _intense_ , it almost hurts ; she cannot take her eyes of him. He carefully lifts the veil and then, ignoring all kind of protocol, he places his strong, warm hands on both sides of her face and takes her mouth. She shivers. All his secret passion pours into her through the force at once…but there is something more, something unexpected, that he is begging though his kiss: _forgiveness_. His lips are so soft and pouchy, it wakes up something feral and unknown in Rey’s spine. She opens her eyes slightly, meeting his gaze again. They both look each other, and she lost for anything to say.

* * *

At night, the celebration and ceremony is over. It had been made pretty clear by everyone that they should share a bridal room together, because of - you know - customs. Rey is without her ladies. She is alone with Kylo, who enters the room and without a word, sits on the huge sofa, as if determined to no walk into her personal space. He looks at her from behind his piercing, dark eyes.

Rey tries to ignore him, and goes strait to the bathroom to change. Better get into that bed and not move for the rest of the night. Nevertheless, after a first attempt, she encounters a slight problem. Her dress is way too tight and she cannot undo it herself. Her throat is dry at the sheer though of what this means. Gathering her strength, she goes back into the room.

“I’m sorry, I can’t…” she says in a weaker voice than she would have wanted, pointing a finger at her back. 

Kylo, who, she instantly remarked, had terrible timing and had already discarded his coat and was left only with his silk shirt which showed just a little too much of his broad, muscular figure, only managed to say is “oh”…before standing up and slowly walking towards her. Acting on instinct, she turns over and puts a hand on the wall before her, offering her back.

If Kylo had taken off his coat, he hadn’t taken off his beloved gloves. With a instant of hesitation, he bites one with his mouth, and takes the other one off, throwing them both on the floor. He then looks at her back, and let out of low growl. He wants to protest about how in heaven women wear such complex garnement, but finally decides against it. In silence, he starts unfastening the laces of her very-well adjusted corset, which slowly reveal her naked creamy skin.

How am I he supposed to do this? he thinks to himself. He is a _man_ , after all. She is now his _wife, Force sake._ Temptation creeps under his skin.

Without a word, he gently put his fingers on her bare, soft skin. She shivered and tenses.

The feeling sends an electric current through Kylo’s whole spine.

That’s where he looses it. _And hell breaks free._

Slowly, he approaches her from behind, his lips finding her neck and brushing it, laying a soft, delicate kiss. She let out a small gasp. Her whole body tenses. How _dare_ he?

But the feeling is so intense. His lips are hot and humid, betraying his most secret need. She closes her eyes, not daring to move. Kylo softly brushes more of her neck and rises to kiss her ear. Rey’s pulse is racing, her lungs searching for air, eyes still shut. Is that _pleasure_ she is feeling? How in heaven can _this_ man, of all men in the galaxy, achieve such a thing?

Sensing her inner conflict, Kylo whispers in her ear : “One word from you… and ever will I touch you again” He means it. If she rejects him now, he swears to himself he will never be so foolish again. He has his pride, after all.

An internal war is raging in Rey’s mind. Her head wants to turn around and slap him. But Oh! her whole body doesn’t want him to stop. She breathes heavily but says nothing.

His kisses get more passionate as he feels completely intoxicated by her. He looses himself in her scent, and wouldn’t have noticed even if Snoke himself entered the room. He licks her neck, and lays his hands on her shoulders, caressing her arms from top to bottom. There is a small hot spot down in Rey’s body that wakes up from an unknown place, something she knows she has never felt in this fashion. _Desire._

Suddenly, with a flick of his hand, her dress drops to the floor, revealing her body. On instinct, Rey covers her chest. He caresses her back, but she slowly turns around, her cheeks redden by both her own prudishness and desire. She looks down, too ashamed to look at him. He places a finger under her jaw and delicately lifts it up. Brown eyes meet hazel. His eyes are dark, almost feral. She stares at him and what lays simmering behind them. _Lust._

Their gaze devour each other in silence. There is no need for words. Kylo approaches his lips to kiss her but she draws back, as if suddenly scared, only for her back to meet the wall behind her. He moves towards her, and pins her on the wall between his two _way too strong arms_ , and his face is dangerously close to hers.

“I want you, I _need_ you” he says with blatant honesty, in a low, rash voice…before whispering in her ear, in an oddly familiar fashion “Don’t be afraid”.

She almost can’t believe what she is hearing. But through the force, she feels him, his need, his lust…and also, deep down, his _caring_ for her. And she knows he feels the same from her. There is no lie. Through the force, they are one.

Her eyes moves from his gaze to his soft pink lips, which are begging for hers. His maleness is utterly intoxicating ; his scent is driving her mad. She breathes heavily, gasping for air. She puts her arms around his strong neck and surrenders to him. If this is surrendering to darkness, then be it. Kylo takes her mouth with ardent, burning passion. She lets him play with her tongue and reciprocates. He kisses her neckline, and lowers to her breasts, his hands finding treasures he would never have dreamed of.

How was it even _possible_ for him to make her feel this way? There was something about him that was so enervating…but also so _irresistible_. Kylo’s hot breath and kisses already made her go wild. But when he started licking and suckling on her breasts, cupping them with his warm hands, she lost her _mind._ She closed her eyes again and let out soft moans she didn’t even recognize where hers. 

It wasn’t possible for him to feel this hot and bothered. Of course, he had had women before, two, to be precise, but it had been years. The minute he went down on her soft breasts and felt her nipples tense under his tongue, he felt hard and aching as ever before. More of _her_ , more of _everything_. His own clothes were getting in the way. He just wanted to feel her skin against his own body. It took all his will power to release her even for seconds. Rey shivered at the sudden lost of heat, but glanced at him while he grabbed his own shirt, pulled it over his head and quickly threw it aside, revealing what she consciously had _tried_ not to mentally picture for weeks : his broad, angular chest, his wide shoulders and strong arms, his white pale skin contrasting with the blackness of his hair and eyes. This man screamed pure contradiction, and it was even reflected in his body. 

But she had little time to marvel at him since he grabbed her waist and pulled her to him, treating her with yet another wild, passionate kiss, his body heat overwhelming her senses. His hot breath was all over her and his hands proceeded to explore her whole body. She wrapped her own arms around his broad figure, one hand exploring his silky hair, the other on his back. His skin was unexpectedly soft despite some clear gashes she felt under her fingers, which he probably suffered from training or past fights. 

She didn’t have much time to give it a thought. He lifted her frail body against his, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist, while he locked his hands under her buttocks, and carried her to the bed. Their gaze met as he ceremoniously laid her on the bed and proceded to discard his pants… _and the rest_ , showing himself in all his naked glory. She blushed furiously at his swollen manhood, but couldn’t help thinking that it should be _illegal_ to be so damn good-looking.

The dim lights glowing in the night reflected on her body as he looked down at her and studied her. So _gorgeous_ , he thought. He felt like the luckiest - and possibly the horniest man in the galaxy. He climbed on the bed and settled himself over her. He took her mouth again and continued to lick, kiss and suck all the spots he could lay his lips on. She moaned in his ear and gasped for air, closing her eyes, letting him discover her as he lost himself in her scent, the smell of her arousal driving him utterly mad. By the time he started removing her panties, she was dizzy with pleasure and breathing heavily. He laid half-over her body and his fingers found _that_ spot between her legs. 

She was wet, _too_ wet. 

_Just as it should be_ Kylo thought smugly, and he didn’t resist the temptation to tease her, as he mused in her ear “I see you’re enjoying this…” with a half-grin on his face. She turned tomato red and glared at him. Never had she felt so embarrassed in her whole life, because, precisely, it was _him_ we were talking about. He was a bit clumsy on the edge but still managed to turn her on like no one before. But suddenly, another distant memory she had tried to suppress for years flashed into her mind, and she was reminded _who_ exactly she was physically intertwined with. Kylo ren. _Kylo_ was going to _bed her. Force sake._ A shiver of fear went down her spine, and looking away from him she found herself unwillingly retorting “As long as you don’t get brutal…” 

_That_ erased the grin off his face. He froze and stared at her, a concerned expression on his features. 

“Why did you say that?” he asked at once. In his voice, it was a command, not a question. 

She looked up at him, her serious eyes betraying her internal conflict. 

“It’s nothing” she replied almost dryly with a lump in her throat that was too easily detectable. It had slipped her - or was she only fooling herself? - but she was already hating herself for it. 

He had a moment of hesitation ; his gaze tried to penetrate her hazel eyes and the mystery behind them. Finding no answers, he drew on the force to read her mind, but she shut her interior walls so quickly it almost hurt him. He hesitated again.

“Rey…” he begun in low, an almost shivering voice, as his eyes tried to read hers “have you…have you ever…?” He couldn’t get himself to finish what was on his mind. He dreaded to know his intuition was true. 

She lowered her gaze helplessly for what seemed an eternity. 

“It was a merchand on Jakku. He gave me three months portions for it” she spit out. _There it was_. If he rejected her, then she would know better. 

Kylo went livid. His jaw dropped. He stared at her. So many emotions passed on his face as he lowered his force barriers from utter shock. Rey swallowed. He was horrified and _disgusted_ \- and her heart leapt…only for it to tighten when she read in his mind that he was not disgusted by _her_ but by the one who had _dared_ to do this. 

Kylo’s mind rushed. He had always thought she was a virgin. It made sense, no? She had been abandoned too young on this garbage bin they called Jakku. She was only twenty or a little more and it had been two years she had left that junkyard. Never would he have envisioned such a thing. She had done it for survival. It was so crude. Before he knew it, his heart ached for her and what she had gone through, as burning anger built within him. His jaw clenched. How did this _bastard_ do this to her - she’s _mine_ , he thought with an outburst of possessiveness, how could…

“Kylo…” Rey’s weak voice shook him out of his thoughts. His eyes were darkened by rage, but as his attention went back to her, his expression softened at once. She looked pale and was visibly shaken, her eyes betraying her pain. He wasn’t blind. She had _confessed_ herself to him, about this dark secret probably no one ever knew of, because she _wanted_ him but was somehow afraid, even if she would never say it. He realized at that moment how much solitude and loneliness she had endured and suffered from. Just like him. The outcast. The ‘fallen one’. Then it hit him like a slap in the face : he had never felt so close to someone.

“I.. I won’t hurt you…If I _ever_ lay hands on this bastard, I’ll…” his shaky voice trailed off. Before she knew it, he fiercely took her lips and searched for her tongue, letting his actions express what he could not voice out. Rey’s heart cracked open. He didn’t hate her for this. He didn’t reject her. He _cared_. She felt the force embraced both of them, and the light side of him bubbling at the surface as it rippled in soft waves. She kissed him in return, and he shoved himself over her, almost, she thought, _protecting_ her…

As if her confession had awoken something dormant within him, he started kissing her and caressing her bud with so ardently that Rey’s whole body was screaming and aching for more of him. Before she knew it, he was rubbing his manhood over her wet entrance. Their gaze meet, and without parting his eyes from hers, he slowly entered her and they both let out a small cry. It hurt Rey slightly at first, because he was much larger than she was, but it felt good, _way too good_. Kylo’s head tilted backwards from the sheer pleasure of feeling her wet and hot pussy clenching him. It was even _better_ than in his wildest dreams. 

Gathering himself, he started moving into her. His thrusts were slow and deep, and pleasure overwhelmed Rey’s entire body and soul. He was so _intense_. The force moved between them in strange ways, as they both released their internal barriers and opened to each other through its flows. She moaned in his ears, and if that were possible, the sound turned him on even more. He straightened a bit, locking her chest between his two arms, his thrusts quickening.

Acting almost on instinct, Rey moved her pelvis and opened her legs a bit more to let him deeper inside her core. She didn’t know why but she craved him filling her, both emotionally and physically. And, suddenly, the insane truth crashed over her : they were two halves of the force uniting in the middle and fusing. Dark and Light. Her dark side awakened by her own _passion_ and his light side by his _compassion_ for her. It felt so right. She looked up at him. Her cheeks were red and her hot breath hard on him, her eyes begging for more. 

He looked down at her, and had a very familiar, déjà-vu vision. This was his dream. But this time, it was real. Had he foreseen this moment? He didn’t know. He only knew had given in to his most secret desire and her wetness was almost unbearable. _She’s so good_ , he thought, clenching his eyes. This woman was going to be the death of him. The truth is she was giving the mighty Kylo Ren a sweat. But it appeared Rey wasn’t doing any better; his love making grew almost feral, his body covering her once again, as she grabbed his hair and felt a raw sensation building furiously from her own pleasure and lust…she was on the verge of coming apart. But suddenly, with a deep thrust Kylo stopped and growled, before clenching his jaw, struggling to contain himself…

“D..don’t stop!” Rey shouted shamelessly at him. He stared at her in surprise but only obeyed, starting to thrust in her drenched foils fast and deep and coming apart himself.

“Kylo!” she cried out as she climaxed under him, her whole body shaking and shivering ; his own release came almost immediately as he jolted into her, letting a low rash growl out and she felt his hot liquids spurring into her. 

He collapsed on to her, his face in her neckline as they both breathed and panted heavily. She closed her eyes, and they didn’t move for a few minutes, recuperating their breath, before he rolled over and laid next to her on his back. She gazed at him, and their eyes met as they were bold bewildered at what had just occurred between them. But that’s where she knew he had felt the same as she had, and the sensation of fulfilment had been entirely mutual. He then leaned towards her, and gently caressed her body with his finger. He was the first to break the silence that always follows lovemaking. 

“I had a dream about this” he confessed, his dark, piercing eyes contemplating her. If she had been able to trust him, he was not ashamed to do the same. 

Rey’s eyebrow frowned and her jaw dropped. She considered him in utter amazement “You _dreamt_ about this?” 

“I did. I saw you like this. Under me, panting, climaxing…shouting my name” he replied, confidence and pride bubbling at the surface of his words. She almost glared at him, “Yes, like stopping in the middle of the action” she retorted, deadpanned. He grinned. It was one of his half-smiles that made him look so much more handsome. “Was it so bad?” he inquired. 

It had felt _so good_ , she thought, but only the Force knew what such confession would do to his _ego_. “Not bad” she answered with a ironic smile. She gazed at him and finally confessed “ I find it almost impossible to reconcile passionate love making, on the one hand, and _you_ , on the other. It’s ridiculously contradicting.” 

“I’m full of surprises” he answered again with a cool, detached, almost museful tone. She laughed, and he beamed at her. It was the first time she ever genuinely laughed at anything he had ever said. Her smile made his heart leap. 

“Ohh, so you _do_ have a sense of humor” she said, and proceeded to lay a soft kiss on his lips, before Kylo warned her “Don’t do that too much, or you are going to tempt me again”, his face naughtier than ever. 

“No way, I’m _exhausted_ ” she sighed. The day had been so insane, she needed to process everything. She was so tired. She moved to get out of the bed. 

“Where are you going?” he asked, almost chasing after her. 

“’Fresher” she replied, his almost possessive tone not lost on her. 

She desperately needed to use the bathroom and doing a bit of cleaning, his _juices_ still inside her. _Urgh_ , she spared herself the thought of what this all really meant. She would think tomorrow, for now, her brain was on energy saving mode. 

She returned to the room and was about to climb in the bed when she looked up at him. Kylo had drawn the sheets over him and had fallen asleep. She gently sat on the bed and considered him. His features were oddly softened and relaxed. Almost _happy_ , she thought. A small smile grew on her face at the thought. She realized she had never seen him sleep. She couldn’t help thinking how handsome he really was under the mask he always tried to put up, his scar only highlighting his general appeal. He really _did_ have all the features of a dark prince. 

She turned the lights off and got under the sheets, and he almost awoke, placing a strong arm around her and drawing him towards him in his sleep. Her heart melt and she finally allowed herself to relax against him. It was utter contradiction, but his arms felt like safest place in the whole galaxy. After all, contradiction was all that Kylo had ever been. He was a mystery to her, and she felt that today, she had only grasped the tip of the iceberg. 

She fell asleep, unknowing that this day was going to change her life forever.


End file.
